Criminal Dates
by jakeri9
Summary: Yoshiki and Ayumi get together, but Yoshiki is both in danger and dangerous. Ayumi won't leave, and will stick with him through the whole thing. But how will it go wrong?


(So. This was inspired by an RP that lasted about 5 hours. We have two chapters written so far, third will be out... who knows when. Enjoy.)

Yoshiki was sitting on his couch thinking about Ayumi, as usual.

How was she doing? Was she safe? He'd been worried about her since Heavenly Host, as you'd expect.

He'd been contemplating asking her out recently, but didn't gather the guts to do so.

It was Friday night, and he had finally decided to call her.

He had a slight tremble as he picked up the phone and scrolled through his contacts. "Satoshi... Nakashima..."

He scrolled through until he reached Ayumi's number.

Riiing... Ri- "Hello? Kishinuma?" She said curiously, confused as to why he was calling. " Hi, Shinozaki."

He said, trying to keep a normal tone of voice. "Hi... It's unusual of you to call me." She stated, somewhat confused.

"Well... Uh... I-I wanted to ask... Do you want to go to this new restaurant that, uh, just opened...? You know..."

He stated, uncertainly. "Huh? Really? I-I mean, sure. Pick me up at eight." She hung up. (POV change ftw) 'Holy shit! Did Kishinuma just ask me out? What do I wear?'

She rushed up the stairs to her room and shifted through the closet. She had absolutely no idea what to wear, she'd never been on a date before. After a couple minutes of panicking she ended up going with a red hoodie, blue jeans, and black sneakers.

'It's Kishinuma, he won't care.' She walked down the stairs and walked to the front door, until she thought 'Will I seem desperate if I wait outside? I better not... But what if it's all a prank? Ugh, all I do is think negative stuff about him. I need to stop.'

She stepped back and sat in the living room. (POV CHANGE AGAIN FTW) After she hung up, he went to his bedroom and shifted through clothes. 'I doubt it'll matter, it's just a casual thing.'

He ended up with baggy blue jeans, a black T-shirt, and red and white hi-tops. He brushed his teeth and went to the front door. He opened it, stepped out, closed it, and locked it. He ran down the stairs and headed off toward Ayumi's house.

TIME SKIP

He walked up the stairs of Ayumi's front porch and knocked on the door. He waited about ten seconds and she opened the door. "Kishinuma! You actually came!"

She chirped. Yoshiki raised an eyebrow at her tone of voice and her sentence in general. "You... thought I wouldn't?" he responded. "Uh- I, ah- No..." He gave her a sad, disappointed look.

She noticed what she'd said and quickly apologized. "Ah, I'm sorry! Kishinuma!" "It's fine, let's just go." He responded, in a slightly sad tone.

"So, do you know about the restaurant?" He inquired. "No. What's it called?" She asked back. "You'll see."

He said. "Kishinuma, can I ask you something?" She asked. "Yeah, shoot." He told her. "Well... Can we go somewhere that has pizza? I'd love pizza right now."

She commented. "S-sure, I guess, if that's what you want." He pulled out his phone and opened the 'Find a restaurant!' app.

He clicked on the pizza category and scrolled through. He find a place named 'Tommy Vercetti's Pizzeria' (Someone, for the love of god, get. The. Fucking. Reference.) I mean, it's half a mile away.

Are you fine walking that far? "Sure. I'd kill for pizza right now." He flinched at the word kill. "Kishinuma, are you okay?" She asked. "Please... Don't say that word... Okay?" He asked, in a cold voice. Ayumi held his hand, and apologized.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't know that it... affected you so much..." He just kept walking. "Let's... keep going." he said in a flat tone. They kept walking down the road, and arrived at the pizza place. They walked inside, and talked to the waitress. "Hello! Table or booth?" She asked.

He looked at Ayumi, and raised a brow as to say, "What do you want?" "Booth, please." Ayumi replied. They sat down in the booth together, and ordered drinks. "So... How's life?" Asked Ayumi.

"Terrible." He responded. "I live in a bad neighborhood, to the point where I carry a gun around everywhere, I live alone, have to work from 3:00-6:00, can barely pay my rent, and can barely pass. Boy, my life is great."

He remarked sarcastically. Ayumi's eyes widened and she asked, "Is your life really that bad?" Yoshiki just nodded and pulled the gun out of his pocket to where only the trigger was visible.

Ayumi backed up a bit and spoke in fear, "Y-you're not gonna shoot me, a-are you?" Yoshiki shook his head and slid it back in. "I would never shoot you. I'm not stupid or crazy." he responded.

The waitress returned to take their order. "Alright, what will it be for the cool guy?" "Three slices of three-meat-treat, please." "And for the girlfriend?" Ayumi and Yoshiki looked at each other. "Oh, we're not-" "We aren't really-" "You know."

"Oh, sorry. Well, what will it be, miss?" The waitress asked. "One slice of cheese pizza, please." Ayumi ordered. "Alright, I'll be back!" The waitress chirped happily. "Did she really think we were... you know..."

He began. "I guess so. I think we'd make a cute pair." She responded. Yoshiki looked at her, confused as hell, and couldn't find the right words. "Um..." "Shit, did I say that? Ugh, I mean..." "You meant that..?"

He asked. Ayumi looked down at the table as her cheeks burned 69 shades of red. (/( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)/#lennyswag) Yoshiki was left with his jaw hanging. "I... do too..." Ayumi looked up at him in surprise. "You mean that? You're not joking, right?" She asked. "I'm not joking, I do."

Their eyes locked, and realized that they were staring at each other, and both looked away. "Here's the pizza!" The waitress chirped as she came back. "Oh, thanks." Yoshiki told her.

The waitress noticed how they were both blushing. She elbowed Ayumi and whispered into her ear. "Psst... Just pop the question..." And she walked away.

Yoshiki, grateful for the distraction, started eating. Ayumi reluctantly started eating, too. They both ate until they were completely finished, and stood up.

"Man, I'm full as hell!" Yoshiki said. "Me too..." Ayumi commented. They walked to the front and paid, then left the restaurant. "Kishinuma..." She started.

Yoshiki looked at her as to say, "Yes?" "Can you give me a piggyback ride?" She asked, in a childish tone. Yoshiki laughed and got on one knee. "Hop on." She jumped on his back and they started walking back.

"Can we go to a park for a bit?" she asked. He laughed again. "Yeah, there's one on the other side of this building. Let's cut through this alleyway."

(Bad idea, Yoshiki!) They walked into the alleyway and saw what looked like a drug deal. Five men in total. "Shit, get down!" He whispered to Ayumi. She hid behind a dumpster and Yoshiki hid behind a trash can.

"Who are they?" She whispered. "The reason I got this in the first place! They fucking mugged me!" He pulled out his CZ-75 and got up. "Hey, fuckers!" He yelled.

He fired four rounds into the gathering, and hit the man who seemed to be the supplier. "I will kill every last one of you-" BOOM! A round drove into Yoshiki's right shoulder.

He fell back and yelled in agony. "FUUUUUCK!" Ayumi had to cover her mouth in order to stop herself from crying. He started getting up, and a man held him at gunpoint.

"Don't. Fucking. MOVE." The man commanded. The man reached his hand at Yoshiki, and Yoshiki seized it, pulled the man, and held him as a human shield.

"OKAY, THIS CAN GO THE EASY WAY, OR THE HARD WAY!" He began. "YOU LEAVE, I DON'T KILL THIS FUCKER, OR YOU FIGHT AND HE DIES!" Surprisingly enough, they left. Yoshiki hit the man in the head with the gun, and they both dropped.

"It's over..." He whispered as he slid against the wall. "My fucking shoulder..." Ayumi burst into tears. First Yoshiki gets a life like this, walks into a drug deal... and gets shot. He's had a bad enough life already.

She couldn't see him suffer this much. Yoshiki got up, and took whatever the man had on him. "Studer, Xavier. American." He slid the wallet into his pocket. "I'm sorry, Ayumi..."

He picked up his gun and aimed it at the man's head. "I wish you didn't have to see this, but it must be done." BOOM! He shot the man's head. Instant kill. Shame, it didn't have to be this way.

He went up to Ayumi. He pulled her up, and hugged her, trying not to use his shoulder. She cried into his shirt, and she noticed he was trembling. 'After all of this, you'd expect him to be impenetrable... But he's still shocked like everyone else would be...'

"We need to get you a doctor!" She yelled. "No, no... no doctor. We need to get out." He said. He pulled out of the hug, and picked up the briefcase. "W-What's in there?" she asked. Yoshiki shrugged, ran back to her, and grabbed her hand.

They crossed the street to a car dealership, and got next to a fast car, the Honda S2000. He smashed the window and unlocked it. He opened Ayumi's door, and said "Get in."

She got in and slammed the door. Yoshiki hotwired the car, and drove off. He drove silently for a while, and said nothing. "Yoshiki, we need to get you to the ER!"

Ayumi yelled, in extreme stress and fear. "Fuck the ER! They'll know it was me!" He yelled back. "Just... Please let me drive...!" He tossed her the briefcase and said, "Check what's in there.

He spotted two cars at the end of a road. Cops. "Shit, cops..." He said to himself before turning into and alley and hiding.

He waited until the cops passed, and got back on the road. He drove about a half mile before Ayumi said,

"It's the motherlode of cocaine."

(I need to get something out, so I'll leave it here for now. Hope you enjoyed. And HOLY SHIT! 1881 words! I've been writing this for a while. As always, I will see YOU... In the next chapter. Buh-bye!)


End file.
